


Dessert of a Very Different Kind

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, I think anyway, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Colonel Richmond misses Jim and Artemus very much when they leave for work, but when they come back to Washington, it's oh-so-nice. Plus, Jim has been so good. He deserves a reward...





	Dessert of a Very Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me, with the richmond/artie/jim dp threesome fic that no one asked for but me :D
> 
> i honestly don't know much about dom/sub shenanigans but i did a bit of research and i hope it's good. let me know if i can make any edits or correct anything :)
> 
> (the only issue i ran into was that, canonically, col richmond's first name is also James, so for simplicity, richmond is 'james' and jim is, well, 'jim')

Artemus can feel Jim’s anticipation as if it were his own, sure as he is feeling some of his own. It’s been a few months since they’ve last seen their lover, and they are more than ready to express their love and affection for him. Artemus knows Jim is even more excited than him, knows Jim can’t wait for his lovers to express their particular brand of affection for him. _And I can’t either…_

James lives in a lovely house just outside Washington, not too large and not too close to neighbors, which is perfect for them. He greets them warmly at the door, inviting them in. The housekeeper greets them just as warmly, a young black woman named Moriah whose mother Rachel is the cook. The three men do talk business first. James is, after all, still their boss, so dinner is all work and no play… not that Jim can completely keep from squirming. James has a mischievous glint in his eye every time he looks at Jim, the latter clearly eager for what’s to come.

“Now, West, you must be patient,” James says with a smirk, “Dessert is something well worth waiting for.”

The very tone of his voice sets Jim squirming again. Both Artemus and James grin as Moriah brings in the dessert, unaware that the men are speaking of a dessert of a vastly different kind. Only when the two women leave for the evening do the three of them retire upstairs to the master bedroom, pausing in the hallway. Anticipation and excitement bubble through Artemus’ veins, making him feel light and happy. James grins, steps up, and captures Artemus’ lips in a searing kiss, one he eagerly returns.

“I’ve missed you, my love,” Artemus whispers.

“No more than I missed you…”

Another beautiful kiss, and James turns to Jim, gripping his chin, saying, “And I’ve missed you too, darling… just as much.”

A quiet whine escapes Jim’s throat, quickly swallowed by James. Artemus feels his cock twitch at the sight of his lovers together. _How I love them…_ They both feel a little greedy toward James. Artemus and Jim had each other these last few months, but James had to remain in Washington. Artemus feels a pull toward him, desperate for his love and touch and kiss. Still, he knows Jim missed him too, so he won’t interfere… not yet.

“Tell me, Artemus,” James says, cupping Jim’s face, “was Jim a good boy while you were away? Does he deserve something nice tonight?”

Smiling, Artemus steps up to the two of them, ghosts a finger over Jim’s lips, purrs, “Yes, James, our boy was _very_ good. Didn’t put himself in unnecessary danger and took excellent care of me.”

Jim shivers in their grasp, his cock already visibly hard, tenting his trousers.

“I’m proud of you, dear,” James tells him softly, “I’d like you to go get ready for us. You know what we want. Artemus and I will come in in exactly five minutes. Understood?”

“Yessir.”

James rewards him with a soft kiss and sends him into the room, remaining in the hall with Artemus. Only when Jim is gone does James step in and press his lips to Artemus’ in a gentle but passionate kiss, expressing his love for him in the best way possible. _Well, the second best way._ Artemus missed this mouth. It’s so different from Jim’s, different tongue and teeth and taste.

“God I missed you so much,” Artemus whispers, “I hate when you have to send us away.”

“If you two weren’t so damn good at your jobs, I wouldn’t need to.”

“Who else would capture all those dastardly criminals and bring them to justice, colonel?”

He relishes the way James shivers when he uses his rank, the tremor in his voice when he replies, “I have other agents.”

“Not like me and Jim… not by far.”

He punctuates his words by stroking James’ cock through his trousers, saying, “We ought to go in and take care of Jim. He’s very excited for this… and he certainly earned it.”

James’ only reply is a peck of a kiss, and then he turns and opens the door. Artemus has to swallow a groan at the sight before them. In the middle of the bed, Jim is naked, on his hands and knees- really only on one hand, his supporting arm straining and shaking. His other hand is behind him, working a thick glass dildo in and out of his ass. Artemus desperately wants to ravish him right then and there, but he and James made a promise to Jim, one they very much intend to keep. _He deserves it._ They simply watch their lover for a moment before James orders, “Press it in and leave it there, darling… then come here.”

Jim lets out a quiet whine but does as he’s told. _Always does… such a good boy._ He makes his way over and drops to his knees in front of them, looking up expectantly. If he feels any discomfort, he doesn’t show it, his heels certainly pressing the dildo further in. James strokes a finger over his cheeks and forehead and nose, telling him, “You may speak to me, darling. Tell me how you’re feeling now… how you felt when you were away.”

“I missed you, sir,” Jim replies, his voice a low rumble, “I missed you very much… but I took good care of Artemus and myself. I’m ready for my reward. I’ve been so excited, ever since I knew we were coming back to Washington. If you ask Artemus, he’ll tell you, sir.”

“It’s true,” Artemus says, “He was so excited that I had to take extra care of him, not that I minded, of course. He’s such fun to take care of.”

“I’m glad to hear that, my dear. We’re excited to reward you, too. You deserve this reward, not only because you followed rules but because we love you and want you to be happy, Jim.”

Jim murmurs, “Thank you, sir,” and nuzzles his face against James’ hand. That will be only time James will use Jim’s name until they’ve finished rewarding him, and it warms Artemus’ heart. He steps up to touch Jim as well, carding his fingers through Jim’s hair, smiling when his eyes slip shut. It’s moments like this that fill Artemus with joy, that are soft and loving and gentle when all three of them often live lives that are none of those things. A strong sense of peace washes over him.

“Please, sir,” Jim whispers after a moment, “Please let me take care of you. I’ve missed you.”

James simply nods, and Jim eagerly reaches up to open his trousers, pulling out his cock. Fighting his own desires, Artemus watches Jim take that hard cock into his mouth, expertly swallowing it down. A low groan leaves James’ throat, his fingers gripping Jim’s hair, a satisfied look on his face. Artemus feels a brief stab of jealousy, but it quickly dies. _I’ve had Jim all to myself for a couple months, and the day will come when I have him all to myself again._ They need to enjoy their time with James. So he watches Jim work that cock, watches James’ expression of pleasure.

“Oh, Jim… I wish you knew how good you look with your mouth full of cock,” Artemus says, “You look absolutely beautiful… just perfect.”

He cups Jim’s cheek, feels James’ cockhead brush against the inside, senses a shiver roll up his spine. Jim’s lips look plush and pink and wet as they slide over James’ hard flesh. _Just beautiful._

“Jim, you mustn’t bring him off too quickly. We still have quite a lot to do.”

Ever obedient, Jim gives the underside of James’ cock one last long, lewd lick before sitting back on his heels once more.

“Darling, would you like to undress one of us?”

“Yessir, very much.”

Artemus speaks up, “Undress James… and then perhaps James can undress me. How does that sound, my love?”

“Delightful, Artemus. Come, darling, you heard him.”

Jim quickly gets to his feet, his own cock still erect, and slowly begins to remove James’ clothing. Piece by piece, layer by layer, Jim strips him, pressing his lips to every bit of newly uncovered skin. James shivers under his ministrations. Artemus just watches, eagerly awaiting his turn. When James is finally naked, he turns to Artemus grinning. He strips Artemus just as slowly as Jim stripped him, also taking care to kiss and caress every inch of skin he can. Artemus revels in the feeling. Warm lips trail fire over his body, calloused fingers sparking wherever they touch. He even sucks Artemus’ cock a bit, a rare treat from James.

Artemus pulls him up for a kiss, rough and passionate, delighted to taste himself. Jim gives a quiet whimper at being excluded, at seeing his two lovers without him. _We punished him that way once, by fucking in front of him… though we made it up to him later._ Of course, they aren’t punishing Jim tonight. They’re going to reward him.

“Darling, you’d better come get us ready,” James says, not looking at him.

They hear Jim move, scrambling to obey and please them. Artemus feels a rush of lust. Jim looks up at them with such devotion in his beautiful eyes, slowly slicking up both their cocks with salve.

“Alright, that’s enough, darling… Do you think you’re ready for your reward?”

“Yessir… please…”

“So polite, Jim,” Artemus says warmly, “James, I believe you should go first.”

He steps back, watching his lovers happily. James pulls Jim close and whispers in his ear, likely instructions. Jim shivers. Together, they get on the bed, James laying back against the pillows, erect cock laying heavy against his belly. Once he’s settled, Jim climbs over him, eases the glass dildo out of his ass, and lowers himself onto James’ cock. They both groan, ecstasy clear in their faces. James slides his hands over Jim’s muscular thighs, finally resting over his hips.

“Move,” he tells Jim, “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

The muscles of his legs shift beautifully under his skin as he starts to rock, soon bouncing up and down. He rides cock perfectly. _He’s so damn beautiful._ Artemus feels himself getting impatient. He wants to join them now, but they deserve their moment together. _I need to behave as well._ For now, he enjoys himself by watching his lovers fuck, enjoys the moans and whimpers they make, enjoys the way they move. Jim’s cock bobs between them, and the most delicious noises pour from his lips, something both James and Artemus realized early on they would not be able regulate, so Jim is always allowed to make as much noise as he wants unless he’s been particularly naughty.

Artemus just watches. Jim’s head is thrown back, plush lips parted, eyelids fluttering. His body is a symphony of muscle as he bounces on James’ cock. James looks delighted, a slight smile on his face, his fingers gripping Jim’s hips.

“Tell me how you feel, darling.”

“So good, sir,” Jim moans, “So good… I love- love riding your cock! Feels so good!”

“Are you ready for Artemus yet? Should he join us?”

“Ye- Yes! Please! I want Artemus!”

He’s ready, quickly slicking his fingers to further prepare Jim. They’ve practiced before, using fingers along with the glass dildo, and they’re all very excited to do it for real. _I’ve been as excited as Jim._ Artemus steps up and carefully inserts two fingers into Jim’s ass beside James’ cock. Jim gives a low groan at the additional breach. The sound sends waves of lust up Artemus’ spine. He loves making these men feel good, loves bringing them pleasure. It’s fairly easy to open Jim up enough to add Artemus’ cock with all the practice they’ve done.

Pushing in slowly, Artemus watches James’ face as their cocks slide together in Jim’s tight channel, sees his eyelids flutter and his lips drawn between his teeth, hears a hiss of pleasure. Jim moans loudly between them.

“What do you want, Jim?” Artemus whispers in his ear.

“Want-… Want you to fuck me so good… _ngh_ … want you to cum in me… both of you…”

“James, love, it sounds like he wants us to fill up his ass even more.”

“Then you’d better get to work, Artemus,” James smirks.

_I wish I could kiss him, but I can’t reach._ Artemus simply does as he’s told and gets to work, rolling his hips. The extra friction of another cock is delicious, sends ripples of pleasure through his body. Jim moans again, dropping to his elbows, his body shaking. Artemus takes his time and fucks slowly, his hips rolling lazily to draw out their lovemaking. He drops kisses all over Jim’s neck and back, everywhere he can reach.

“Yes, Artie!” Jim pants, “Please fuck me!”

“Would you like it harder, Jim?”

“Yes! Harder!”

They both ignore the lack of a ‘please’ in order to keep going. Together, they maneuver so Artemus is on his back, Jim’s back pressed to his chest, James now topping both of them.

“How hard, darling?” he asks.

“As hard as you can, sir.”

“Good answer.”

James leans down to kiss him, plundering his mouth, their tongues working sloppily. He then sets a punishing pace, fucking roughly into Jim’s overstretched hole. Artemus also cries out in pleasure. The sensations are almost too much to bear, Jim’s ass being so tight and James’ cock so thick. It’s the perfect combination. Artemus’ fingers dig into Jim’s hips, sure to leave bruises for Jim to cherish tomorrow. The mere thought of Jim West beaming proudly over being marked drags a groan from Artemus’ lips.

“God, James,” he pants, “Fuck-…”

_Our superior, in work and in play._ James fucks with single-minded force. The room is filled with a litany of sounds that form a pornographic symphony: skin slapping on skin, moaning, groaning, whimpering, cursing, begging. Jim’s words have long since stopped making sense. He babbles odd strings of swears and endearments and sounds. Every so often, Artemus gets in a shallow thrust, but James is the one wholly in charge. Artemus shifts his hands up Jim’s abdomen to his chest, seeking out his sensitive nipples. He cries out when Artemus rolls them between his fingers and pinches and twists them. Jim absolutely writhes.

Unable to look at Jim’s face, Artemus focuses on James. He’s a perfect example of exertion: knit brows, sweat, lidded eyes, straining muscles. _I’ll take care of him when it’s over._ Jim gives a particularly high-pitched whine, begging, “Please! Please, I wanna- I’m gonna-!”

“Go ahead, darling. Cum for us.”

Two more rough thrusts, and Jim howls, his already tight hole clenching around their cocks, his body spasming with his release. They fuck him more languidly now, using his over stimulated ass to achieve their own pleasure.

Artemus cums first, gasping, spilling into Jim, enjoying the low whine he gives at the sensation. James keeps fucking a few seconds more, Artemus’ cum acting as lubricant, and when he cums he groans low in his throat, hips jerking out of rhythm. For a moment, they all lay together, trying to catch their breaths, coming down off their collective sexual high.

“Are you happy, darling?” James whispers, “And you, Artemus?”

“Very happy,” Jim slurs, and Artemus agrees, “Oh yes, very happy indeed.”

Assured Jim is well, the two older men set to work comforting him. They cover him with delicate kisses and touches and words, so unlike their harsh treatment of him during sex. Jim revels in it, basking in the afterglow. They pull out of him and take him into the washroom to clean him up. That done, they put him to bed, promising to return soon.

James and Artemus return to the washroom so Artemus can take care of James. He’s one of the lucky ones to have hot and cold running water piped in, so Artemus draws him a bath, nice and hot to soothe his overworked muscles.

“Join me, Artie,” James murmurs.

He doesn’t reply, just obeys. James pulls him close, kisses him deeply,, whispers, “Now here’s the real question… were _you_ good? Did you stay out of trouble?”

“As much as I could with Jim around… but you know us. We attract trouble.”

“I know… I just worry about both of you. If you weren’t so damn good at your jobs, I wouldn’t have to send you away all the time.”

“That’s true… but isn’t it just wonderful when we reunite?”

James’ only response is to kiss him again, and after a few minutes they leave the tub to return to Jim. He’s not quite asleep yet, clearly waiting for his lovers to come back. The three of them curl up together, James in the middle, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and their love for each other.


End file.
